Mystery Love
by ChaosOfDestruction9
Summary: Miharu walked into the forest for fresh air. But he runs into men who loves human meat. Running away, he meets another boy. A teenage boy. With names exchanged, how will both boys come together?
1. A New Friend?

_**Yoite x Miharu**_

_**Mystery Love**_

_**(This is one of my pairs I ship. And also I tried to not use the same words over and over. And It might have spelling errors. I hope you enjoy this story. If not, sorry. But Read On!)**_

_**Note: All the characters are teenagers, besides Tojuro and Ichiki. **_

Miharu was always a trickster. He pranked as if it was nothing, and escaped traps quicker than a mouse. He may not look like it. But he could fight, besides looking very thin. Behind that non-smiling face. Was a devil's smile.

Miharu with his friends, always wonder among the streets, and made trouble, shoplifting, picketing. His friends, Kouichi, Hana and Thobari would tag along too. They were young, but had adult minds.

...

Miharu decided to wonder along the forest path. He had nothing to do. He needed fresh air.

He smiled as the breeze flew past him. He sighed dreamily. The moment was short. He heard cries of other men. Looking at them, he saw them with tattered clothes. Unhappy faces. Old and wrinkly faces.

_**"Who Were These People?" Miharu thought to himself. **_

They looked hungry, the fact that you could see their ribs through their thin clothing.

One of them looked at Miharu thoroughly.** "Ya got food, little boy. Clothes look nice. Skin, flesh. Young and Pump." **

Miharu had a bad feeling in his gut. Sure, he outran crowds, and individuals. But this, he never seen these kind of people, it shocked him.

Miharu clenched his fists, and put on his fighting pose.

**"Gettin' ready, for a fight, ain't ya! I like what I see. Smooth and nice skin. We fellas, haven't had a decent meal. But those girls, were delightfully tasty." **

The man let out a laugh. Miharu shuddered.

The men started taunting him.

Miharu charged forward, punching one in the face. Someone grabbed him from behind. Miharu simply kicked him in the knee. They came from all sides, luckily he was small enough to get through them. He felt a sharp pain in his thigh, he touched it. The wound felt hot, and painful. Ignoring the injury, Miharu ducked at the knife, coming at him.

_**Left, Right, Left, Right, Under. **_He felt scars making its into his skin. Finally, he grabbed the wrist, and kneed him in the stomach.

He had his chance to run. He sprinted through the woods, skipping over logs, doging twigs.

Voices soon drowned out. He walked again, and came into a opening spot.

What got his curiosity was a little van, with bamboo and grass around it. "**How Strange." Miharu mumbled. **

Miharu perked up. He knew wasn't alone. It was a voice of that man, who commented on his flesh.

He heard his men, growling. "**Such animals." **He said to himself.

"**Hahaha! You thought ya lost us. We know this place, like the back of our hand." **

Miharu wasted no time, he waited and then ran behind one of the so-called-humans and pushed him into another person.

He grabbed an arm, and flipped him. But he didn't get too far. Two men positioned him, making face forward. The leader eyed him, up and down. And grinned viciously.

**"My, my how should we cook you. Maybe a roa-" **He fell backwards, hitting his head unconsiouss. The two men released him, and looked around.

Miharu turned around, and knocked both of them out. Confusion and Fear filled the air. Who did that? Like on cue, a young man came into view.

Tall. Thin. He wore a long black coat. Beige Gloves. And a beige hat covering his face.

He chased out everyone, and even managed to scratch most of them.

Miharu could sense, he was staring at him. Because he started walking towards him. Miharu backed up until he stood against an old bark tree.

The other figure stopped walking, and stood.

The atmosphere was tenuous.

Miharu no longer could handle it. He stood his ground. Looking at the other male.

"**Who are you?!" **The other male looked at him. Even with hair in his face. Miharu saw that the person had a smirk on his face.

**"I should be asking you that. This place is my shelter." **Miharu just looked at him. He didn't seem like a person who would kill or eat. Miharu decided to have some trust in him.

**"I'm Miharu. What's your name."**

The teen boy just looked at him, not saying a word. Miharu admitted, he did feel a bit frightened. The boy opened his mouth.

**"Yoite. I suppose it wouldn't be much to you." **Yoite waved a farewell. And vanished.

Miharu was surprised at this action.

**"Geez, that guy is fast. Maybe we'll meet again." **Miharu had to be honest, he liked the guy.

As he turned around, and walked back home. He was unaware, of a pair of eyes watching him go.

(**There you have it! I'm sure everyone did not like the setting, or plot. Though I think some of you liked it. I will update the next chapter soon :))**


	2. Meeting At A Restaurant

Miharu was just relaxing, bathing in the sun. Before a certain someone, tried to make a conversation.

"Miharu~, how about we go out?"

Miharu just sat there, ignoring Thobari. But, the pleading went on and on. It felt like he was going to rip his hair out.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Miharu, raising his hands in surrender.

Thobari excitedly got up, and called the others. What he didn't expect, was for all of them to dress fancy.

Kouichi didn't like the idea. "Thobari! We're just going out, we don't need to wear certain clothes."

Thobari just glared at him. "That's why you have no girlfriend. You don't make a good impression." He teased.

Kouichi just walked off, leaving Hana to pick out a a certain outfit. A light blue dress, with flower patterns, dark colored flats, and a polka dotted hat.

Considering the fact, that she was the only female in the group.

Thobari dressed in his usual suit. Fixing the length of his tie.

"Why?" Miharu groaned.

Thobari, acted sophicasted. "Well, Miharu. We are going out to eat. And its at a fancy resturant."

"I am only wearing my t-shirt, and sweats. If you force me to wear anything else. I will shove you into the grill." Miharu said, impassive.

Thobari gulped. Hana chuckled at their quarreling. "It's fine, we're just eating."

Kouichi and Miharu were the ones, dressing casually. With the other two, dressing fancily.

Thobari drove them to the mall. Cracking up the volume, and singing along. Hana joined him, in his karaoke world. Kouichi stared out at the window, pretending not to notice. Which was diffucult, when you saw other people in cars give you looks.

Miharu sat there, napping and yawning. Wanting to get this over with.

Soon, Thobari was trying to parallel park.

"UGH!" scoffed Miharu and Koichi. "Just park, and lets eat." Both, not enjoying this.

Exiting out of the car, Thobari walked like a superstar. Though he was unfamous, and not known for many things.

At the receptionist, while the young lady talk. Miharu inspected the restaurant. Called "Grill Em' Yourself!"

There were many areas with different activities going on. One where you grilled your own food. And the other side, where you just get up and pick out the food you liked.

Grilling your own food. The owners had many to choose from. Monjya, and Okonomiyaki were the main ones.

In the center was the selection of pick-out-foods. Orange Chicken, Yakisoba, Fried Rice, Vegetable Stir Fry. Lots of mouth-watering foods.

In another area. Teppanyaki's spreaded the oil, poured in the contents of the meal, and mixed. Impressing the audience with his skills.

"Miharu." Tapped Kouichi. "I'm going over to the grilling area, what about you?"

"Same." Agreed, Miharu. "Where's Hana and Thobari?"

Kouichi pointed behind his back.

Standing by the Get-Up-And-Pick-Up-Your Food, they chatted, and grabbed whatever they could.

Miharu led the way. Two rows of seats lay ahead, cushioned, and soft landing. Glass windows set up by each one.

They choose to sit all the way in the corner. There was rarely anyone in the grilling area yet. Still, they wanted to be left alone for some time.

"Kouichi. What are you going to order?"

Kouichi laughed at thim. "Why? Are you having troubles, finding what you want to eat?"

Miharu just threw napkins at him. Making him pick it up.

"Hey, hey! Let's order!" yelled Kouichi.

"Excuse me."

A young gentleman came into view, wearing an apron tied around his waist. Appearing happy.

"What can I get you guys?!" A wide smile plastered on his face.

"Mhm. We'll just get Mochi Cheese Okonomiyaki, and Dessert."

"Coming your way!"

There was silence between the two. Kouichi whistled.

"Man. I have nothing to say."

"You're saying something right now."

"Says Mr. Captain Obvious." Kouichi shot back

"Well, I am not the captain of anything. I, myself. Am my own captain."

The gentleman came between their words-of-fighting. "Here are your ingredients, and instructions. Enjoy."

The White-haired boy mumbled to himself. "Okay, makes sense. After we cook, we can eat."

It wasn't easy as they thought. They spilled batter, and cheese everywhere.

"Hey, you're doing it wrong!" Kouichi scolded.

"I'm just mixing!"

They gained looks from the workers. But, laughed it off.

"Here. Kouichi I'll pour the batter onto the grill."

He let the liquidly substance fall onto the hot, awaiting grill. Steaming. Kouichi seemed pleased. It took mistakes, and a couple of messes to get there. Nonetheless, it was still a good cost.

"Yummy!" Miharu smiled.

Kouichi patted his rounded belly, excusing himself to use the bathroom. Having Miharu sitting without anyone. Eavesdropping people's conversations. His ears perked up, as he heard a familiar name called.

"Yoite! Over here. Kazuho wants to show us her so-called-cooking-abilites."

The woman with the blonde hair, slapped him. Putting her hands on her hips. "Yukimi. If I can make sushi, than I can cook this."

Miharu watched them. They sat on the opposite row of them, only three seats away. He took quick glances, not wanting to get caught.

Kouichi came back.

"Are you done relieving yourself?" Miharu said, jokingly.

Kouichi rolled his eyes.

He noticed that Miharu looked behind him. Following his gaze, he saw three people grilling food, and arguing.

"Do you know them, Miharu?'

"Only one of them." replied Miharu. "We're aqquantinces."

"Why don't we go meet them." Kouichi shrugged his shoulder.

"Later. How about we make and eat the dessert."

Kouichi grinned. Miharu ducked his head. Knowing that Yoite was looking at him.

Starting again, they ordered dessert. They carefully stirred the batter. It was going well, when suddenly Thobari came. Spooking them, they threw the bowl at Thobari.

"AH! What is this stuff. My suit!"

Hana tagged along, and wiped away the stains. Holding in her giggles. They all couldn't help it. They laughed until they couldn't breath, besides Thobari who was frowning.

"Oh! Thobari."

They settled down, and went back to cooking. Miharu went to fetch meals for himself.

Yoite came up behind him.

"Hello, Miharu."

"Hello, Yoite. What are you getting."

"Anything that seems good, and not moldy-looking."

Yoite seemed pleasant. Humming, along to a tune. Miharu thought of some things to say.

"So, what are you up to?" Yoite said. Beating Miharu to a conversation.

"Um. Nothing much really. Maybe a walk to the park."

"Mmh."

_"What is this guy doing?"_ Miharu furiously, asked himself. Yoite was a mystery. Hard to solve.

Yoite grinned at Miharu. Enjoying the moment they were having.

"Alright. I'm going, elsewhere." Miharu waved him off. He walked in another direction. He wasn't aware where he was going, he bumped into the same boy who served them.

"My bad." The boy said.

"No worries, I wasn't looking. I'll help."

"My name's Gau."

"Suits him." Miharu thought. "I'm Miharu." He smiled.

After cleaning the mess. They parted ways. Mihrab bumped into Yoite again. "There's a magnetic force between us." Yoite chuckled.

Miharu felt himself blush at his comment. But, wondered. Why does Yoite feel different from other people he've met?

"What are you doing tomorrow?" You're asked, tilting his head.

"I told you already. Walking or sitting at home."

"Great. Than we'll walk together at the park." And he left Miharu, hanging there.

Miharu strolled over to his group of friends. Fighting what piece they should get. Miharu didn't bother acknowledging them. He took their food, and chew contently. He smiled his devilish smile. Thobari stared sadly, with puppy eyes

"I think it's time to go home. Don't you think?" Hana assumed. They all nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Kazuho. Yukimi. And Yoite._

"See, Yukimi. I can cook just fine." Kazuho said, smugly.

"Not until it burns." Yukimi laughed at her.

Kazuho shook her head at him. Pursing her lips. "Yoite. What do you think?"

"It's fine. I have something to eat. And I'm not the one cooking."

"HAH! Yoite does not complain. Unlike you!" Fired Kazuho.

Yukimi feigned that he was not listening.

Yoite was staring at Miharu, watching go through the door. Kazuhiro questioned this. "Is that you're new friend?"

Yoite smiled. "Yea."

Yukimi praised him. "Now you're making friends. I don't know why, some people get frightened when they see you."

Kazuho slapped him. "You look scary, when you carry your gun around."

Yoite rose his brows in amusement. Glad to have someone defending him. "He didn't offend me, Kazuho. Don't fret about it. I admit. I can look pretty scary."

"Until they meet the 'real you." Kazuho warmly, said. Like an affectionate mother. "About time we go. We've got work to do. The company wants us to hand out newspapers."

Yukimi whined.

Kazuho laughed at her brother's reaction.

Yoite was just thinking about Miharu.

* * *

Alright! I did the copy-n-paste. My laptop got spilled with water, and soda. Two times. By a "certain someone." So, I might not type for a while. I'm typing on my School's IPad. Which I have to return in a few weeks. Probably, I will be able to type some more. But, this is just a note. I hope you enjoyed this! I had a fun time typing it down :)

EDIT:NOTE/: I have already told you guys this. But I want to remind anyone who are just starting to read this. Thobari. Kouichi. Hana. Miharu. Yoite. Kazuho. Yukimi. They're all teenagers around 14-18 years old. I don't want any confusion. And, their parents have gone away. So, they're all together as family.

(When parents have gone away. They're In the sky. If you know what I mean)

And stay-tuned for the other characters to come into action!

The Image I have uploaded for My Story. It is from "Zerochan" I give credit to them. And for some reason. The link will not work. But just type in "Nabari No Ou." And you will find it, skimming through pages, though. Most of the images will be from that website. Awesome Website. I dare say :)


End file.
